Debi haberlo echo
by xmomo-chanx
Summary: "Yo Sasuke Uchiha sé muy bien que la vida cambia para bien o para mal, pero aunque sea para mal nunca te deja sin nada, muchas veces te deja un gran tesoro que si no lo cuidas se te ira para siempre, no es así Sakura?" One Shot (AU)


**Disclaimer/ todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

Para escribir esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado me inspire en la canción de Bruno Mars - When Iwas Your Man

Les recomiendo que vean la letra o si pueden oírla mientras leen seria genial ^.^

Todo lo narra Sasuke pero lo que está en cursivas son recuerdos

* * *

.

Debi haberlo echo

.

.

¿Como fue que llegue a tal punto de mi vida?

Sinceramente no sé cómo es que estoy aquí.

Cuando hace no más de 5 años atrás tenía todo lo que alguien hubiese querido tener. En algún momento todo me fue arrebatado pero la vida no era tan mala y me dejo a mi lado a alguien como tú, lo único malo es que yo pude verte, no pude ver el gran tesoro que me habían dejado.

Ahora estoy aquí esperando verte entrar y veo la respuesta a todo lo que una vez me pregunte y aunque siempre supe la respuesta nunca quise verla hasta ahora.

Recuerdo cómo fue que te conocí siendo un niño y poco después te prometí estar siempre a tu lado

_-Sakura-chan ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunte con la inocencia de un niño de 8 años_

_-Sasuke-kun –empezaste a sollozar –mis papás se van a ir muy lejos por mucho tiempo –me dijiste con gran desesperación – me quedare sola y ya nadie me va a querer_

_-yo me quedare aquí y te cuidare siempre –te conteste muy seguro de mis palabras –siempre estaré a tu lado Sakura-chan y hare todo para que seas feliz–finalice mientras me abrazabas _

Ese día tan solo llorabas y me decías que no te dejara jamás, esos días eran realmente felices, nada nos separaba, jugábamos, reíamos y éramos felices juntos. Poco a poco fuimos creciendo ambos y con ello nuestra amistad que llego a ser algo más

También recuerdo que eras la protegida del dobe y mío, nadie se te podía acercar y salir vivo, Naruto te veía como una hermana pero yo ya no podía verte siquiera como una amiga. Jamás supe en qué momento me enamore de ti, de tus hermosos y brillantes ojos jade y de tu sonrisa que me alegraba el día

Tenía miedo de decírtelo y me contestaras que tú no sentías lo mismo por mí, pero no pude contenerme más cuando el idiota de Sasori puso sus ojos en ti, tuve que pelear con el por ciertas acciones que pretendía hacerte y después te lo dije todo

_-¿Qué pasa contigo Sasuke? –Estabas enojada y lo sabía porque no usabas el sufijo –kun y solo por golpear y dejarle uno que otro moretón en tu cara _

_-no me pasa nada, solo te quite una alimaña de encima, deberías de agradecérmelo –conteste sonriendo y quitándome la sangre que salía de la comisura de mi labio_

_-¿Quién se creen que son Naruto y tú? –Me gritaste aun más enfadada – él en realidad me gustaba_

_Me dolieron mas tus palabras que los golpes que hace unos momentos me había dado el tonto de Sasori_

_-pero no le quieres –hable serio, algo me decía que tu no lo querías o mejor dicho el dobe me lo había dicho hace dos días atrás "Sakura-chan te ama Sasuke y si sale con Sasori es porque quiere olvidarte porque piensa que tu no la ves de esa forma" _

_-y tú que sabes de querer a alguien Sasuke, el chico que solo juega con las chicas con las que sale, que podría sabes alguien como tú –dolor es lo podía ver en tu hermosa mirada verde_

_-sabes Sakura-chan –dije divertido ahora eran pocas las veces que te decía así –yo a mis escaso 16 años de vida realmente enamorado de una chica, es muy hermosa y tiene un carácter fuerte, es mi dolor de cabeza de todos los días, no son pocas las veces que he querido golpear a los tipos que quieren salir con ella, pero Naruto y yo nos encargamos de ese problema –voltee a verte con una gran ternura esperando que me entendieras –sé que le gusta que le flores, la tomen de la mano y sentirse protegida, también sé que le gusta bailar y hoy mismo he tenido que pelear con chico para que la deje en paz y no la lastime ya que le prometí que la protegería y estaría a su lado para siempre –me miraste más que sorprendida y con lagrimas en tus ojos –es poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes que te dejan sin aliento a cuanto miran y una hermosa melena rosa que en más de una ocasión me he visto tentado a tocar _

_-Sasuke… -kun –lograste pronunciar entre lágrimas y solo pude acercarme a quitarlas con mis manos_

_-pero sobre todo es muy emotiva y siempre lloras por todo Sakura –te dije divertido –ahora se tal vez no sé lo que es querer a alguien pero sé amar a una persona. Te amo Sakura y no pienso dejar que alguien te quiera alejar de mi lado, te prometí velar por su felicidad y estar por siempre a tu lado y así lo hare_

Me regalaste una gran sonrisa aun con lágrimas y me diste un abrazo diciéndome que me amabas

Muestras estaba contigo fueron los años más felices de mi vida y de eso estoy seguro, siempre tomaba tu mano, tal vez pensabas que lo hacía para que sintieras protegida cuando en realidad me sentía realmente seguro y feliz con solo tomar tu manos

Tres años viví feliz a tu lado pero todo cambio cuando una noche de lluvia me entere de la muerte de mis padres y mi hermano Itachi había tenido en un trágico accidente automovilístico

Todo mi mundo se vino abajo y te deje aun lado más sin en cambio tu no me abandonaste

-Sasuke-kun –susurraste detrás mío cuando Salí a tomar aire en el funeral de mis padres y mi hermano

-quiero estar solo Sakura –te conteste seco, frio y cortante, tú me tomaste con delicadeza mi mano y no abriste la boca mas, pero yo retire a mi mano de la tuya –quiero estar solo -volví a decir y me fui dejándote sola

Desde ese día me volví frio con todos y contigo aun mas, sin embargo seguías insistiendo en querer estar conmigo, al principio pensaste que solo necesitaba tiempo y me dabas mi espacio pero no fue así

Te trataba indiferente e incluso mal, te engañaba con cuanta mujer me fijaba justificando que tu nunca lo harías pues nunca lo quisiste, te gritaba, te hacía sentir mal te siempre te hacia llorar, llego una vez en la te abofeteé pero no querías ver la despreciable persona en la que me había convertido

Tuve una pelea con Naruto, el dobe me golpeo por tratarte como lo hacia

_-SASUKE¡ acaso no te das cuenta del daño que le estás haciendo a Sakura-chan? –me grito con odio_

_-como si me importara, si realmente la amara no haría lo que hago Naruto, ella no sabe nada de mí –le grite y lo volví a golpear_

Nos seguimos golpeando hasta que Shikamaru y kiba nos separaron y tú llegaste diciendo entre lagrimas que paráramos Una semana después rompí contigo y ese mismo día me encontraste en mi departamento con Karin, solo te dije que te largaras y te fuiste.

No supe nada mas de ti hasta un mes después cuando me entere que te había ido con Hinata Hyuga a Londres a trabajar en un proyecto, pase tres meses solo bebiendo y cada vez que lo hacía no podía de parar pensar en ti, en cuanto daño te había hecho, en lo desgraciado que había sido y en tu amor al no dejarme solo.

No cumplí con lo que te había prometido

Ahora que no estabas a mi lado comprendí lo mucho que te necesitaba, ya no sería un idiota y te pediría perdón y sobre todo recuperaría tu amor

Volví a ser amigo de Naruto, desde la pelea no le había dirigido la palabra, todo iba mejor solo esperaba tu regreso. Cuatro años estuve esperando por ti hasta que regresaste pero para mi desgracia aparte de Hinata venia alguien más contigo

_-chicos quiero presentarles a Neji, es primo de Hinata, él estuvo con nosotras en toda nuestra estadía en Londres, es mi prometido –anunciaste en la fiesta de bienvenida que les habían hecho, ahora te había perdido para siempre_

Cuando te volví a ver mis ojos brillaron, estabas mas hermosa que nunca, te habías dejado crecer el cabello, tus ojos brillaban como nunca y tu radiante sonrisa volvió, antes solo te hacia llorar, pero ahora alguien te hacia sonreír como alguna vez yo lo hice

Hable contigo y tú me aseguraste que ya hacía tiempo me había perdonado y que nunca me odiaste

Llegue a pensar que tal vez tendría una oportunidad de recuperar tu amor, pero ya había perdido antes de pelear, jamás te había visto tan feliz, había prometido que haría todo lo posible por verte feliz y si eso significaba dejarte ir con alguien más, no me interpondría nunca y tal vez podría estar a tu lado, protegiéndote y cuidándote a la distancia

_-Sakura es muy hermosa –comente, había citado a Neji para hablar con él _

_-si –me contesto serio pero una leve sonrisa_

_-me gustaría estar con ella –volví a decir de la nada _

_-¿a qué te refieres? –me contesto algo enojado por mi comentario_

_-sabes a lo que me refiero –dije burlón y solo conseguí enojarlo_

_-aléjate de ella Uchiha –me dijo con desdén en su voz_

_-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Solo porque tú me lo dice Hyuga? _

_-no te lo volveré a decir, por tu culpa sufrió dos años en Londres, cuando llegue a Japón decidí dejarlo pasar cuando ella te perdono pero ahora es diferente, no lo diré mas. Aléjate de ella _

_-o si no que Hyuga? –Recibí un gran puñetazo por parte del Cataño y los míos no se hicieron esperar –no lo hare –dije ya cansado_

_-por que la amo, no dejare que la vuelvan a lastimar¡ -fue entonces que pude verlo, pude verme a mí mismo teniendo esa pelea con Sasori hace ya varios años, me vi en Neji , estaba defendiendo lo que más amaba y sabia que no la dejaba con una mala persona_

_Lo volví a golpear y cayó al piso del cansancio_

_-le gusta mucho las flores, especialmente los cerezos, le encanta bailar, puedo asegurar que un le teme a las tormentas así que siempre tenla a tu lado en esos días y lo más importante nunca sueltes su mano o te arrepentirás de por vida_

_Le dije triste y ofrecienle mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, en un principio dudo pero al verme a los ojos solo sonrió y la acepto_

_-no eres tan malo como aparentas_

Me dijo, nadie supo de ese encuentro, pasaban los días y solo podía ver como eras feliz con un buen hombre que no era yo, solo podía velar por tu felicidad

Tu gran día llego.

El día de tu boda

En este mismo instante te veo entrar tan hermosa y preciosa como siempre incluso más hasta llegar al altar con quien te casaras

Sinceramente no sé cómo es que estoy aquí, era joven y tonto al no ver el gran tesoro que la vida me dio y que yo mismo aleje

Solo espero y te compre flores todos los días, que baile contigo cada vez que tenga oportunidad y que sostenga tú mano mientras pueda hacerlo, como alguna vez debí haberlo echo

Que haga lo que yo no hice

Espero y sean felices de todo corazón

Porque nunca te dejare de amar Sakura

Y aunque nunca lo pueda volver a decir

Quiero que sepas que

Te amo Sakura

Espero y le haya gustado

* * *

Ya habia subido este one-shot pero no salia como yo lo queria asi que lo tuve que eliminar y volverlo a subir, pero si alcanse a ver los comentarios, muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron ^.^

También aprovecho para agradecerles a todas personas que me apoyaron en mis otras historias

No he podido actualizar o subir mas fics hasta ahora por que tenía mis proyectos finales de la escuela, luego estuve trabajando con mis tíos y ahora me dio mucha gripa, me estoy medio muriendo pero creo que si la libro jeje

Tratare de actualizar y subir uno que otro fic mas seguido

Bueno nos vemos

^.^


End file.
